


下班后

by shinehana96



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinehana96/pseuds/shinehana96
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Sakuma Daisuke
Kudos: 3





	下班后

| 现背ooc

| 老夫老妻无脑甜

💙❤️💚💛💜

当他风尘仆仆的回到家时，东京正在遭遇入冬以来最大的降雪。我赤着脚立在阳台的窗户边投过玻璃看外面的雪花，嘛......正好顺便也看看他。

听到门外钥匙响动的时候两步并作三步的跳上沙发，抓起手机胡乱的翻着，装成一副不在意他是否回家的样子。

「ただいまー」他站在玄幻口拖着长音，棕色的头发和绀色的大衣上都缀满了雪花，身上散发着离着五米开外都冻到了我的寒气。

于是我扔下手机，慢悠悠的开口，「快点去洗澡——你要是这一身寒气，可不要靠近我哦......」

他轻声的笑，笑声在喉头滚动了几下传进了我的耳朵。脱下大衣随手搭在椅背上，过来硬是用像冰块一样的手捏了捏我的脸颊，一边嘟囔着「真是败给你了啊.......」一边转身向卧室走过去，不一会儿便能听到浴室的门咔哒的关上，水流声哗哗的响了起来。

我又赤脚站起来向前走了两步，突然想到如果让他抓到我光着脚满地跑，不知道又要怎么数落我，于是回头捞起在沙发背上他回来但从来没穿过的室内袜——

一双粉的一双绿的，你看，这是多么相配的两个颜色啊(´-ω-`)

袜子很绒很软，穿着它走路好像每一步都踩在云朵上。如果待会儿他出来看到的话，也许会表扬我也说不定～那如果是为了获得更多的夸奖的话，我也不介意帮他收好大衣。

在心里碎碎念着为自己的行动找好理由，我便过去仔细的都干净大衣上已经开始融化的雪珠，然后把他平平整整的用衣架挂好放起来。

突发奇想的凑上去闻了闻——

嗯～除了属于我的味道之外没有别的气味，よしよしー

我还没来得及结束自导自演的「疑心人妻」的戏码，就有人先我一步的拦腰截断它。

这里的「拦腰」就是字面意思。

有个散发着山茶花沐浴液味道、头发还在一点一点滴着水的人已经从身后将我环住了。

的确有点被吓到，但我也不理论，就向后靠过去，脖颈正好抵在他的颈肩处——

哎呀、我们连身体的构造都是那么合适，该怎么办才好呢╮(￣▽￣)╭

他扣在我腰间的手臂在一点点的收紧，耳边都是他平稳的呼吸，接触到的是他被热水烘暖的皮肤，我放松下来，「呀、你走路都不出声音的吗......阿部さん？」

对他用了敬语的措辞，果然他立马在我腰眼处轻轻掐了一下，「又跟我耍贫嘴、我今天好累、没精力再接你的梗啦......だいすけー」

他罕见的拖着长音，像个178公分的撒娇小孩，跟他平时高知分子的形象完全不符......

可我并不讨厌哦(♡˙︶˙♡)因为这是只有我才能看到的他、别的人都不知道的哦～

怎么样、羡慕了吧？

闻言我缓缓转过身子，完美的嵌进他怀里结结实实的拥抱在一起。跟以往的拥抱不太一样，不同于大部分时候他环抱着我轻拍的安抚，今天的他像一只没有脊椎的大熊，全身的重量都压在我的身上，脑袋也深深抵在我的锁骨窝。

我撸了撸他湿漉漉的头发，「怎么啦、りょへくん？」

我叫了他底下的名字，他喜欢我这样叫他。

「なんでもない、ただ疲れた、」由于他一直窝着，声音有些含糊不清，「心配するなよ、だいすけ。」

「はいはい。」我乖巧的应着，「可是我们能去床上吗......你压的我好疼哦、りょへくん。」

于是他用一只手揽着我，保持着我嵌在他怀里的姿势一路走到了床跟前。

躺在床上，他更是像个小孩一样伸长手臂抱着我，鼻头蹭着鼻头。他的眼睛闭着，眉头不知道为什么锁在一起。

我从两人身体中间腾出一只手来给他抚平皱成一团的眉头，他的眼睛也缓缓睁开——

「りょへくん、跟我说说......」

话还没说完就被他迎面而来的吻堵住了下文，他的小舌带着侵略性的闯了进来，迎面扫过所有牙齿，并最终和我的纠缠在一起，交换着津液。我的呼吸和他的呼吸交织在一起，他本来环在我背上的手也搭在了脖子后方。很快，侵略感便消失了，取而代之是无限的温柔与缠绵，他渐渐的起身，半个身子压在我上面，我也自然而然的抬手环住他。

一吻结束后，他保持着上半身起身的状态，又将脑袋摁在我的脑袋旁边。在我听着他慢慢悠长的呼吸，心里想着他不会就这么睡着了吧的时候，他却轻轻的笑起来。

抬起头来，我对上了他的目光，他的嘴巴一张一合，上下嘴唇的碰撞将一字一句都送进我的耳朵里——

「充电完成～」停顿了一下，「ありがとう、だいすけー」

其实挺想骂他是个笨蛋的，可是他浅浅的又爱怜的吻在了我的右眼上——

你看，这个人就是爱我爱的要死。

所以在他下一次抬起头看我的时候，我跟他一起笑了。

Fin⭐️


End file.
